Mon Amourpart 2
by Writerman123
Summary: Gabriel is going to spend so time with Daniel.


Mon Amour

(Part 2)

The next day, the sun was just coming from what seemed like the edge of the world. Everyone in the neighborhood was quiet and undisturbed. It was 7:30 a.m. in the morning and after what had happened last night both Gabriel and Daniel was extremely exhausted, so they both went home about 4 hours ago. The cool fall air flowed swiftly and quietly throws Gabriel's room. He abruptly opened his eyes to the sight of his early sun colored room.

He lay in his bed quietly, staring at the ceiling of his small yet seemingly comfortable room. He was somewhat or half nude and had a slight sudden pain in his head. He knew what this was from, it was from last night's little affair with his lover. Then he thought more about last night and what he and Daniel did. As he thought about those things he all noticed a large tent in his boxers.

He looked up from under the white bed sheets and realized that he was hard. He always did what needed to be done when this happened to him. He thought of Daniel once more and decided that he should pay him an early visit even though it was still very early in the morning. He got of bed and went to the bathroom, showered and eats a little breakfast. He runs downstairs happy and free. Then once he gets to the door he stops for a moment. He was thinking that he should make Daniel feel special today, since it was still early in the morning they could spend the whole day together just the two of them. So he opens the front door and will complete surprise he sees Daniel standing right outside his him.

Gabriel was speechless about his angel standing outside his front door. Daniel looked unusually nervous and he seemed like he needed to tell him something that was important. Gabriel spoke "h-hay Daniel I was just about to come over." Daniel was still speechless and was looking down at his own feet. Gabriel was getting a weird feeling. Daniel is standing at his door and now he doesn't say anything when Gabriel talks to him. Gabriel was a little worried that something had happened to Daniel and he tried to ask him but with no effort in trying he Daniel didn't say a word to him. Gabriel now was getting a little irritated that he was ignoring him like this. Without a slight word Gabriel suddenly tried to grab his lover's wrist and pull him closer, just then without even Gabriel even noticing, Daniel said loudly "I WANT YOU!!!"

Gabriel tried to say something but just as he was about to Daniel tackled him to the floor. He held his hands down so he couldn't get away. Now Daniel was lying on top of his companion while pinning him down to the floor. Daniel shut the door with his foot, making a loud booming sound. A deep silence filled the house as Daniel and Gabriel's eyes met. Daniel spoke "I-I-I…needed to see you again, I just….wanted to be closer to you like last night" Gabriel was a little shocked but he figured that he must've had deep feelings for him. Especially what they did last night he would have never thought that would have happened to him. "Daniel…I don't know what to say" said Gabriel as he looked innocently into Daniel's eyes. "You don't have to say anything to me right now" said Daniel as he got closer to Gabriel's face. While blushing and very scared and nervous to talk, Daniel kissed his partner deeply and passionately. The house was quiet once more all you could hear was the moaning sounds that they made when they kissed.

While they kissed they both had their eyes closed then Daniel discreetly stuck his tongue inside of Gabriel's mouth. This surprising action made them both feel closer to each other. For you see on that cold, hard floor they felt safe and knew they were getting closer to each other everyday. Daniel parted his lips from Gabriel's. He looked deeply into his goldish-brown eyes. He could see all of the happiness and love that he gave him in his seductive and soothing eyes.

"I-I have to talk to you about something Gabriel" said Daniel who blushed from his nervousness.

"Ok, let's talk then: Gabriel said who was actually looking forward to what he "friend" was about to tell him.

Gabriel situated himself as he rolled on top of Daniel. His partner blushed even more as he looked at him with such a calm and persuasive face.

"You wanted to tell me something Daniel" said Gabriel who was patiently waited what he was going to say to him.

"W-Well ummmm…..I…..wanted to say was… that…I-"

Stopped shortly, Gabriel took his hands and put them around Daniel's face and pulled him closer until their lips met each other in sheer romance. They both kept this same position for at least a minute or so. Daniel's eyes now wide open with complete and utter surprise about his shocking experience. After a few seconds they departed their lips from each others slowly and looked at each other in the eyes with such deep compassion that they almost were both caught in some kind of love trance. "I knew what you were going to ask me Daniel and I hope that answered your question" said Gabriel very happily that he kissed him like that all of a sudden. This caused Daniel to go speechless with complete confusion as to why he did that.

"You were going to ask me will I be your boyfriend, right" said Gabriel. Daniel looked surprised but he was had been found out. "Uh-huh I'm sorry Gabriel, if you don't feel the same way about me as I do you I won't bother you again, I'm sorry" said Daniel. Gabriel looked at him with a straight face, "You know I love you Daniel and I would never hurt you, I love you and I don't want to see you hurt my anyone not even myself, if the kiss didn't answer your question then here is my answer, yes, I would love to be your boyfriend I've been waiting for you to ask me that question for a while now."

Daniel was totally speechless now but somehow managed to speak "I-I don't know what to say Gabriel, I love you too, please don't ever leave me for any other guy…please I beg you" said Daniel. "I won't leave you for anyone you're the only person that makes me have these kinds of emotions for you and I never what you to be hurt by anyone else ever again, I'll always protect you and keep you safe…I promise." A tear drop fell from Daniel's eyes as he started to cry. "I-I don't know what to say Gabriel… you're just so…" said Daniel as he was cut off before he could finish his sentence "So what...Daniel?" said Gabriel as he wiped the tears from Daniel's eyes.

"Well umm…you're just so….cute… and I really have feelings for you….I just want to be with you for the rest of my life and as long as I live in this world." Daniel stared at Gabriel as more tears ran down his eyes while blushing a deep red color. Gabriel hugged his "Amant" so tightly with passion and care. "I love you and I always will you are very close and dear to me and I don't want to let you go, I just love you too much." Daniel looked into Gabriel's eyes once more and he could tell just by looking into those beautiful eyes of his that was what he wanted him to say all along and knew he would eventually get his wish. "Will you always tell me how you feel about me and tell me "I love you" everyday?" "Daniel…" said Gabriel as he looked him with a face of love and caring, "You know I will always say "I love you" everyday of my life to you, I care about you and you make me so happy when I see you and when we talk or do whatever" Daniel blushed and he finally understood what his problem was. He was always too nervous and scared to tell how he really felt about someone who he really loved. He had finally found his answer to his problem.

Before Gabriel could speak Daniel held his hands ever so tightly with happiness and he cried more tears of joy. "You're crying again Daniel" said Gabriel as he chuckled a little and wipe more of his tears away from his face "I know" said Daniel as he laughed a bit. "I-I was so afraid that you wouldn't love me Gabriel… that was why I never told you how I truly felt about you." Gabriel looked at him with some confusion and surprise, "Daniel, I have always loved you and I have wanted to be with you for 2 months now but I myself was nervous to tell you how I really felt about you." Gabriel said. Gabriel slowly let go of Daniel's face that he was still holding on to and he looked at him lovingly. "Gabriel…" said Daniel "hmm…? What is it Daniel?" "What we did last night do you think we could do that again" "I thought you would never ask" said Gabriel "But not right now, can we just go to your room and make out, please" Daniel said "Ok, anything you want Mon Amour" And like that Gabriel got up and stretched his back then he aided his "boyfriend" off of the floor. They both walked upstairs while they both kissed each other making sure that they didn't fall while climbing up the steps to Gabriel's room. Once they got to his bedroom door they broke the kiss and went inside and closed the door behind them. They both sat on his bed and proceeded to kissing once more. "I never would have thought that Daniel, my best and oldest friend that I've ever known would have turned out to be my boyfriend, I'm so happy." Gabriel smiled within the kiss and caused them both to smile. They both lay down of the bad and Gabriel pulled Daniel closer to his face and kissed him harder and feelingly. This caused both boys to moan softly. Daniel broke the kiss while looking into Gabriel sweet eyes. "I love you so much Gabriel" "I love you too, Daniel." And as they said that Gabriel put his arms around Daniel and held him tightly to show how much that he really and truly cared for him.

Author's Note: I know how Daniel feel during the end of the story, I too have been in previous relationships and they were the best times of my life. What will happen next when Gabriel's parents come back home from their trip??? Stay tuned and find out A bientot!!!


End file.
